


Yes, Ma'am

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [14]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Andy in Lingerie, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Strap-Ons, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone looks great in lingerie. April agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the nonsense last week, I'm gonna make it up to you by giving you this thing that I've had unfinished. I'll go back to requests and stuff next week, on schedule.
> 
> References "Capital" and "Back and Forth" also from the same series.
> 
> 2.3.15 - minor edits; adds

In light of what happened when Andy visited her in Washington, one Sunday morning while he's still asleep April finds herself browsing through a website dedicated to men's lingerie. Andy in her underwear, the lacy things she picked out for that day in particular, was mind-bogglingly hot, but all of that site wasn't what she was looking for. All of it was just weird stuff for his balls and pseudo speedos that looked kind of hilarious. 

Maybe it was just the models or something, but April was just laughing.

Looking up something lacy and sexy for bigger women turns out much better results, even if the selection is shockingly poor and, worse yet, expensive. April can't help herself though - she had the image of him in way-too-small panties burned into her mind, but picturing him in something that fit and something with garter belts was amazing. By now her cart's hundreds and hundreds of dollars and she has to start chipping stuff away and Andy walks out, yawning.

"Mornin' babe," Andy says quietly when he flops down on the couch.

"I'm surprised you're actually up," she laughs as he looks at her laptop.

"What're you looking at?" he asks. 

"Just some stuff," she shrugs, "like, sexy stuff."

"Oh, are you watching porn?" he scoots closer to her and she smiles immediately. "Did you find anything good?"

"I'm not watching porn," she laughs and he looks disappointed, "we can do that later, hon. I'm just... remember that stuff you did a few months ago? In Washington?"

He has a puzzled look on his face as he tries to remember and then grins widely. "Oh yeah, that was awesome," Andy suddenly turns excited, "oh is that why you're looking at underwear?"

"Yeah," she opens the cart and shows him the collection she's picked out, "take your pick, babe." 

"You're so cool," he shakes his head and leans in to look at her selections. 

It's really cool, April realizes, being in a relationship where this sort of thing is just assumed. Andy doesn't question anything about it, hell he's super into it as well, and he trusts her in every sense. Maybe it helped that they were actually kind of responsible about sex. When you do it every day, and change it up as much as they do, you can't really slouch or half-ass it. They disagree on a few things and come to awesome compromises, like some stockings and that garter belt April was staring at. It's nothing crazy, but it will be crazy hot seeing him in them.

An hour after that April doesn't bother with porn because she's so turned on from the prospect of everything to need it. Andy's always so enthusiastic, too, so it's a really lazy, sloppy kind of Sunday sex that they both love. She just can't wait for the stupid stuff to ship now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's a week and she's getting so damn antsy about it. April didn't own anything like that stuff, even though Andy pleads with her all the time that she'll look amazing. All that kind of weird, way expensive nightwear crap wouldn't be worth it because she wouldn't get to wear it that much, but Andy says otherwise. Andy always tells her it'd be so hot to do it when she's wearing stuff like she ordered for him. He's probably right but she's just not that comfortable doing it, at least not yet. Maybe after Andy shows her how good someone can look in that stuff she'll bother with it. 

They own some cool things that April intends to use when the lingerie comes, though. First, like always, she has to make sure it's cool with Andy. It's not hot if he's uncomfortable, even when she's playing the domme. It's only awesome when they're both completely, totally into it. It comes up best after a night of that dynamic, Andy tied to the bed with underwear as his bonds; April's wearing heels just to step on him a little and watches him beg for release. 

She always gets him off, though. Denial is only fun up to the point where it makes Andy ask for it. Anything after that and it would be cruel, and half the fun of everything was watching Andy come just from their dynamic and the roleplaying. 

"Hey babe," April starts as she's pulling off the heels from just a bit earlier. She feels powerful and knows she looks incredible in  _those_ ,and Andy definitely likes the character that comes out when they're on. 

"What's up?" Andy rubs his wrists and sits up in bed. 

"You know the stuff we bought?" she motions to the closet where the top shelf is littered. "Like the gag, and the toys-"

"Sure," he nods before he grins and bounces on the bed, "oh are you gonna get the big one out?"

"Calm down," she smiles and feels much better walking on the soles of her feet to the bed, "maybe. When we get your stuff in, is it cool if we use that?"

"Dude, totally," he nearly shouts before he kisses her hard. "We haven't done it like that in a long time, and you promised a bigger one."

"You're so awesome. I love you," she smiles and goes back to kissing him. 

"Love you too, babe," he answers and he really is so awesome.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When it finally comes April dashes inside the house with a box and gives it to Andy. They're both excited about it, and every time April mentions it in bed Andy gets so hard it's unbelievable, so she just watches him open the box with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh shit, lemme get ready," April turns to walk into their bedroom and looks back at Andy. "Hey."

"Yeah?" 

"Don't show me until you're all done putting it on," she smirks, "okay?"

Andy just nods vigorously as she closes the door behind her. She digs out the strapon that they picked out together - the old one was actually a makeshift thing out of a dildo that April had and some of Andy's belts. Andy always complained that he wanted a bigger one next time, just to try it out he said, and April didn't mind it. He got off so easily, so why bother arguing with him? This new one was thicker, and it had a nice little nub of a stimulator on the other side for her, so on top of the heels she likes April's standing there waiting with only the strapon and her shirt unbuttoned. 

The ball gag's in her hand and she's standing a few more inches off the ground than usual when he comes in. For a second she worries that he'll just look ridiculous and it'll all be a waste of money and time.

Then he walks in and she decides all of that is stupid. The stockings are tight on his legs, some of his muscles showing through, and the straps of the belt look so insane on him. Maybe it's because he's not wearing a shirt but April wishes they got something for his upper body. Still, the only thing holding him back is a pair of plain black underwear in combination with everything else. When he walks he's staring down at himself with the biggest, goofiest grin.

"How do I look?" he asks her openly, raising his arms and spinning around. 

April can't even say anything for a few seconds. Andy's attractive, and he always was, but this is way different.

"Is it good?" his voice gets a little unsure and he looks down to the dildo before going back to her. "Sweet."

She has to remember what the roles they decided on were. April couldn't just sit there staring at him and masturbate, that's for certain. "Get on your knees," she commands.

Andy, like the disciplined man he is, immediately drops. Without being told - he already knows - he crawls forward to her. Looking down his back, his ass looks perfect in the panties with the belt straps running down his thighs. Part of her wants to be fucked by Andy in that getup, but April also can't stop thinking about pushing down onto the bed and into him with the dildo. Fucking Andy in the lingerie, his body perfectly fitted to the material, is going to be so awesome. She touches the back of his head until he moves forward and puts the head of the dildo in his mouth. Watching Andy suck even a fake dick is insanely hot, and at one point they considered adding a third but he was indecisive and she was too possessive of him to let that happen. 

Besides, he just asked for one that looked sort of real, saying it was hotter. April agrees, especially the first time he did it and she prepped him with lube and his own spit. He's not very good at it anyways, but that's not really the point. The point is that he's sucking _her_ dick. He's on his hands and knees with April's surrogate cock in his mouth, bobbing gently, and she moans to help him along. There's some kickback from the stimulus, and a little extra sensation for her, but this is just prep-work. She knows how hard he gets from doing it, and she knows he likes trying this sort of thing. 

"You're doing great," she urges him on as he takes the dick further in his mouth. Andy groans around it and she can feel the vibrations through her. " _Good_ boys get to suck the mistress off, don't they?"

"Mhm," he says, muffled by it. He bobs two more times before April grabs the back of his head hard.

"Good boys get fucked by the mistress too, don't they?" she looks down and can't stop her eyes trailing down his legs even though she's pushing further and further into him until he gags around her. 

"Mhm," he mutters again and April doesn't stop pushing, pulling back, and fucking him. Fucking Andy's mouth, and he just groans. 

Some slobber catches at the base as she thrusts in and out, but Andy just closes his eyes and takes it. Her hips pump erratically, the dildo sliding between his lips a few more times, before he gives a loud choking sound and she pulls out of him. Slapping the head against his nose, she looks down and waits. A second before he's actually ready she forces it back into his mouth and pumps again. Repeating that a few times, she thinks he might just pass out.

"You suck cock like a good little boy," she runs her hand through his hair, Andy's eyes red and wet. 

"Thank you, ma'am," he whispers, staring at her in admiration.

"Do you think you deserve more?" she pushes the head against his mouth and smiles.

"Yes, ma'am," he says without hesitation.

"You'd like it if I bent you over the bed and fucked you, wouldn't you?" she licks her lips and puts her hand on the back of his head.

He means to answer but she just grabs his head and pulls him up. "Go to the bed," she tells him shortly. 

Andy complies and he's standing in front of the bed with his hands on the sheets. He turns around when she makes a spinning motion with her hand. Walking over to him, she lets the dildo sit against his lower back as she leans forward and puts the strap of the gag around his mouth and over his ears. They don't buckle it because April doesn't want Andy to be unable to call out his limit, giving him the ability to just keep it in himself. The ball fits neatly in and he just laughs a little, or as best he can, until she's done. 

"You've been so good, you deserve something for that Andy," she pushes aside the panties, the thin little strip, and wishes that she didn't have to get rid of everything to do this.

She manages to make it work by spreading him apart with her hands. Without much warning she presses her tongue inside of him and can hear Andy almost yell in response. When she's thrusting a bit with her tongue April reaches around to feel him hard, and squeezes tight just because she can. Swirling around in him, feeling Andy almost burst through his panties, she knows he's almost there. Standing up April takes the small bottle of lube from the bedside table and spreads a little on her fingers.

Leaning into his back again, she listens to him moan into the gag as her finger slips inside and pumps a few times. Smiling into his neck, April has to remember to get him off with the dildo. That's what Andy wanted, and despite her role that night they had to respect each other. That was the only way it was fun, after all. 

The head fits him so nicely, and so slick, that April doesn't stop pushing for another inch or so. Andy groans, and his muscles tighten up around her hands and in his legs. The way they look all taut and covered in those stockings is incredible, and the pressure she's getting from being pressed into him is phenomenal. 

"Nod when you want more," she says maybe a bit too softly, and he nods immediately. She pushes further in and he groans until the gag falls out of his mouth. 

That was just one of the unfortunate side effects but April doesn't care. How can she, when Andy's moaning loudly and she's not even halfway inside of him? So he nods again, but April pulls back a bit to pump into him momentarily. His breath is jagged then, making the most delicious sounds in response to being fucked in the ass by her, and she loves every second of it - the control, the respect, the trust. All of it is so sexy, on top of April feeling around his ass and squeezing, touching the underwear and fingering the underside of the belt. 

While she's fucking him slowly, working up her pace, April puts her hand around him and pulls his dick out of the panties. His full length sits hot and thick along the sheets, pushing forward with the momentum of April's body pushing into him.

"You're gonna take it no matter how I give it to you, huh?" she leans forward and kisses his back before standing straight and pumping those two inches into him over and over. "You'll take it rough and hard if I want you to, won't you?"

"Uh huh," Andy's looking down at the bedsheets and she knows he's hard against the covers, sliding along them ready to come so bad. 

"What was that?" she digs into the flesh of one of his cheeks, displeased.

"I said yes, ma'am!" he corrects himself and she buries more in him without warning, eliciting an angry, loud moan.

"You're gonna take it hard just for screwing up," she growls and means it. She likes Andy being disciplined to switch roles like this, and when he screwed up it made her feel like a failure. "More."

"Yes, ma'am," he repeats as she pushes the full length inside of him and he breathes hard, slow, and long to get used to it.

April doesn't give him much of a chance, fucking him quickly. It's rough, she knows, but she also knows their limit. Safewords are absolutely mandatory and should be respected, but Andy just kept moaning and April was speeding up. It was blistering, and she was sweaty, but all that mattered was the feeling of that stimulus along her clit as she fucked him harder. A few real moans escaped her, but April doesn't care.

He's shuddering and giving shaky sounds with each pounding, and it's so amazing. Everything is made better by the ease that he takes all of the dildo and the lingerie he's still wearing. With his fists in the blankets, Andy's still looking down. April squeezes his hips hard and slams into him again, slapping skin against skin and the full shaft inside of him with every thrust. He almost screams out when she goes in again and she can hear him grip the sheets harder.

"You're such a good slut," April grunts as her hips smack against his ass and his cheeks redden with her grip. 

"Thank you... ugh, ma'am," he props himself on his elbows and looks over his shoulder.

"You like my cock? You love my cock, don't you?" April tenses her hips, losing her pace before pressing down into his back and picking up speed again, the lubed dildo ramming into him again and again. "You love getting fucked in the ass like my little slut."

"Shit, it's all I want, ma'am," Andy moans loudly, his head lifted up when she grabs his hair and pulls up. "Fuck me harder, please. Please, ma'am."

April smiles and tries her best to go harder. Andy groans with each thrust, eventually getting control of his head again. He never reaches down to stroke himself, mostly because his balance would be ruined, and April likes it that way - knowing that April's strapon diving into his ass was enough.

"Say it," April hisses, "say you're my slut."

"I'm your slut," Andy immediately says in a deep guttural. "Oh fuck, I'm your slut. You're my mistress, I'm just a hole to be filled. Ma'am, harder."

He's more than that to her, but fuck if hearing him groan that out isn't hot. Andy's the love of her life, and she wouldn't ever get tired of fucking him and vice versa. It just made everything so easy to keep going when Andy took it, wanted more, and played along to the point of getting into it almost as much as April. Yeah, he was really freaking cool in bed.

"Are you gonna be good for me and come?" she whispers. "Or are you gonna be naughty and make me stop?"

"Oh God, fuck me harder, please," he pushes his face into the bed and April accepts the please. "Please, ma'am."

That's what seals the deal. So April positions herself so that she's leaning over him a bit and still mostly inside, before pumping swiftly with short movements of her hips. Andy groans so loudly she's certain a neighbor will ask them what's wrong, but then he moans again and it's so beautiful to hear that she grabs his ass hard again. 

Eventually she grabs harder and harder, going so fast in him that she can barely stand and do it, but she continues. Her nails dig into him and she pulls up, probably way too hard but she doesn't notice, when she sees a red streak appear. 

"Fuck!" he screams and April's still in but she stops immediately. "Igloo! Igloo!"

April pulls out in a hurry and her heart almost stops. That's the word; their safeword. Andy's got a pained expression and cups himself before looking at his hand. There was no blood, but her nails did break skin. 

"Sorry," she says honestly, the character dead. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... just, ow," he rubs his ass and April leans over him again just to kiss him on the mouth. 

"Do you wanna stop?" she asks him, rubbing his hair and kissing him again. 

"No! Just... be more careful, yeah?" he laughs and she nods, smiling. 

"I think we're just gonna do it, if that's cool," she positions the head at his entrance again, pushing it inside of him. "You don't have to do a character."

"God, I love you so much babe," he moans as she thrusts slowly this time; methodically. "You're so... oh shit, you know how to fuck me."

"You like it?" she wonders, holding his lower back and pushing down slightly. She fucks him gentler this time, still hard but not nearly as rough or quick. "You want more?"

"No, this is... ah,  _ah_ , this is great," he moves back up to sit on his knuckles as she continues. 

April found out pretty quickly that he liked it more this way. On his back with his cock hard in her hand as she jerked him off at the same time was great, and she could watch his eyes as he took everything in stride and bliss, but Andy staunchly defended himself that being bent over by April was really cool. She couldn't watch him cover himself in his own orgasm, but that was fine. She could still look at his ass in the underwear and his legs tightening when the next pump sent him over the edge.

She could get herself off fucking him with the new strapon, and God it felt good. An orgasm mid thrust felt so weird and a little foreign, but only at first and then the actual release swept over her and April just joins him in moaning loudly. She knew the sheets would be ruined, and when she pulls out of him and the dildo is soaked in lube his come is in a stain near where his stomach sat. She misses watching him come hard when they did anal, but April could give that up when he moans the way he does - a dildo filling his asshole as April stood in heels, straining to fuck him harder.

It doesn't matter because afterward she made him get on his knees for a slightly different reason. In the lingerie, with his mouth clamped on her and his tongue inside her pussy, April gets off so easily for the third time. He's not allowed to get away from her without going down on her after April fucked him like that, and that was an old rule. Andy's so loving, playing with her lips in serpentine motions before delving deep with his tongue to get her off.

And when he stands up and he's got so much empty bliss in his eyes, and he's smiling wide, she's happy to fall asleep with him still in the new clothes and spooning with her back against him. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A day later, without telling Andy, April orders something for herself. Nothing fancy, just a short negligee she thought wouldn't look horrible on her. After all, it was only fair that they both got to look great, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments let me know this isn't a pile of trash.


End file.
